Valentione's Day 2018/Guide
Event Period Valentione's Day festivities will be held from: *Thursday, February 8 at 5:00 p.m. (JST) to Wednesday February 21 around 11:59 p.m. *Thursday, 8 February, at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Wednesday, 21 February, at 2:59 p.m. *Thursday, February 8, at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, February 21, at 6:59 a.m. Help chocobos find mates! Speak to one of the NPCs below to begin. NPC Locations * Niscoliette: Southern San d'Oria (I-11) * Prycillia: Bastok Mines (J-9) * Chabobo: Windurst Woods (K-12) Walkthrough This year's newest mini-game has three steps: *Step 1: Choose a row and a column to dig up a present three times. You need at least one present to move on to the next step. ::Draw the first letter of the element matching the day on the grid to find the gifts. ::*Firesday: "F" for Fire (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 4-1, 5-1) ::*Earthsday: "E" for Earth (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 4-1, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4, 5-5) ::*Watersday: "W" for Water (1-1, 1-3, 3-1, ) ::*Windsday: "A" for Air (1-3, 2-2, 2-4, 3-1, 3-5, 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, 4-4, 4-5, 5-1, 5-5) ::*Iceday: "I" for Ice (1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-3, 3-3, 4-3, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4) ::*Lightningsday: "T" for Thunder (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-3, 3-3, 4-3, 5-3) ::*Lightsday: "L" for Light (1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 4-1, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4, 5-5) ::*Darksday: "D" for Dark (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-1, 2-5, 3-1, 3-5, 4-1, 4-5, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4) ::Your chocobo will usually dig up Gysahl, Azouph or Sharug Greens. Rarely they'll find a Zegham Carrot, which will be considered extra-special (likely influencing further the mate's actions in step 3). These items will not appear in your inventory - they belong to the chocobo! *Step 2: The rows of plants and chicks represent your keyboard. The chicks are standing in the spots of the letters you need and they dance in the order you need to use the letters. You have three chances, but the password is always the same. ::Password is: iloveyou ::i love you (with the spaces also works) *Step 3: Choose the path you want the chocobo to take to get to his love. It seems that the chocobo turns at each bud on the pathway, unsure what makes the chocobo choose which direction to turn. A rival chocobo will race against you. ::Sometimes neither chocobo gets the correct path and the potential mate may run and pick your chocobo, resulting in a win. ::Sometimes even if you picked the correct path, the potential mate may still reject your chocobo and you will fail. ::If the rival gets to the potential mate, you fail as well. :Note: If at any time you fail, simply trade Gysahl Greens to the NPC to try again. Rewards Upon completing the mini-game once, you will be rewarded with the Tender Bouquet. Repeating the mini-game offers the following rewards: *Athena Orb *Rengedama x6 *Campfire Chocolate x6-12 Help the lovelorn find their special someone! Talk to the Moogle for a description of the event and to start this mini-game. If you failed to finish a quest from a previous year, you must talk to the Moogle and choose to Give Up the quest before starting the quest for this year anew. -- (STOP! No matter what anyone writes or says, know that you CAN'T complete this series of "trades" without having 1 male and 1 female playable character involved, otherwise all you will get are npc's that tell you to go see a moogle, this results in an impossible to complete scenario of trades. Unless someone can post a video of a pair of same gender characters doing this; find something else to do an don't waste your time here!) -- Find the NPCs called Valentione Single of the same gender as you (widescan really helps). Talk to them, and receive the left and right pieces of a chocolate heart. They will tell you what kind of person they're looking for in a romantic partner and give an indication about their own personality. Collect all the chocolate halves from all 4 males or females, and be sure to remember or write down their preferences (both race and personality). Trade your right half to another player for another right half they will get from their npcs that the Valentione Single prefer. Match the left and right pieces and trade them as a pair to an event Moogle to combine them into a whole chocolate. Trade the whole chocolates back to the appropriate single (named on the chocolate; see below) and speak to the Moogle again. The Moogle will tell you how good your pairings were and give you a choice of rewards. :For example: If your Hume says they like Tarutaru, trade the Moogle the Amour L and the Desire R to make a whole Amour Chocolate, then trade that back to your Hume. *The easiest way to complete this quest is to team up with a PC of the opposite sex. Each of you collects the chocolate halves from each gender, then trade each other all the right-hand pieces. *It is not necessary to match your single's preferences with theirs. However, the more traits you match (race, gender, personality) the higher your score will be, and the better your prize. *While teaming up with another PC might be a good way to merely complete the quest, the odds of getting four perfect matches this way are low. To maximize points and insure the best prizes, it might be preferable to talk to many different PC's until you are able to trade the proper right-hand pieces of chocolate to obtain four perfect matches. *Points are not cumulative as they are in some other event quests. :You may only accept the quest from the event moogle once per game day. Personality Types Guesses about which personality type matches which chat text: :Female :* Shy: Aaah!Oh...hi! Um, today is...and I...well, that is... I can't bring myself to say it! :* Modest: Hello...I may not look like much, but I do hope to meet a nice guy... :* Kind: Why, hello! This looks like quite an exciting event, doesn't it? I hope I can also meet a nice guy. :* Cheerful: Hiya! I've been waiting for you, sugar! Going to find a real sweetheart for me, are you? Yay! :Male :* Shy: N-no way! I can meet...a woman? One that...likes me!? ...Oh, wow! :* Cool-headed: Hey, I heard you're playing the matchmaker around here. :* Honest: I have been waiting all my life for this! You'll match me up with a girl, right? Wow, me and a girl, together! Imagine! :* Cheerful: Oh, I've been waiting for this moment! You'll help me find my perfect woman, right? Wow, thank you!!! ::Notes ::*The personality of the NPCs will remain the same for the duration of the quest no matter which town you go to. ::::E.G. If you find a Tarutaru male that is honest and cancel before accepting the chocolate, then all Tarutaru males, regardless of which nation you go to, will be honest for the duration of your quest. ::*The personality of the NPCs can change when accepting a new quest. ::*You can not obtain another chocolate from the NPC for the duration of the quest. ::*The right chocolate pieces information will remain the same regardless if you zone, log off, traded, and/or complete the quest. ::::E.G. If you receive a right chocolate piece from a honest Tarutaru male, that piece will forever be a chocolate piece from a honest Tarutaru male. ::*You can not start a new quest with chocolate pieces in your inventory. Race/Chocolate Pairs :Hume (both sexes): Amour Chocolate :* Amour Chocolate: Left Piece :* Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Amour Chocolate: Left Piece :* Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Mithra (female)/Galka (male): Attraction Chocolate :* Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece :* Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece :* Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Tarutaru (both sexes): Desire Chocolate :* Desire Chocolate: Left Piece :* Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Desire Chocolate: Left Piece :* Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Elvaan (both sexes): Romance Chocolate :* Romance Chocolate: Left Piece :* Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Romance Chocolate: Left Piece :* Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) Rewards *Heart Apron: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Heart Apron as your reward. *Heart Apron +1: Same as above, but do it with the Heart Apron equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Heart Apron +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Heart Apron equipped. *Charm Wand: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Charm Wand as your reward. *Charm Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Charm Wand equipped (Be sure to have the NQ Charm Wand as your primary weapon and not your sub if you're dual-wielding.). There is only a chance you'll get the Charm Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Charm Wand equipped. *Miracle Wand Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Miracle Wand as your reward. *Miracle Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Miracle Wand equipped (Be sure to have the NQ Miracle Wand as your primary weapon and not your sub if you're dual-wielding.). There is only a chance you'll get the Miracle Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Miracle Wand equipped. Autographed Items: (Fully tested in 2020) Form a party of two and be in the same zone together when you talk to the (Event) Moogle after pairing up all 4 couples, the wands - Apron - or Chocolate (you select) will then be signed with your partner's name. In order to get the +1 version autographed (minus the Chocolate), the NQ version must also be equipped and autographed by that same person + still be in your party and be in the same zone as you; otherwise you'll be given a +1 with no signature or for those forgetting to equip the NQ results in NOT being offered a +1 (despite meeting 3 of said 4 conditions). :Storing a signed wand with the Event Item Storer will remove the signature when you remove the item from storage. Please note while you cannot get (Event) signed items of the same gender for both parties.. you can make a new character with opposing gender an then just delete said character after getting your friend the signed item(s) in this event together, then make a new character (of matching gender) with that same name just to give a one sided concept of this. Other Prizes Score of 69?+: *Cupid Chocolate :This item can also be autographed in the same fashion as the wands. Score of 66?+: *Heart Apron / Heart Apron +1 *Charm Wand / Charm Wand +1 *Miracle Wand / Miracle Wand +1 Score of 49?+: *Cyclone Crystal *Glacier Crystal *Inferno Crystal *Plasma Crystal *Terra Crystal *Torrent Crystal *Aurora Crystal *Twilight Crystal Score of 39+: *Chocobo Ticket Score of 29+: *Chocopass Category:Guides